However, particularly relevant for the present invention seems to be the German patent DE 925 284. The patent thus discloses at least implicitly a device for transmitting a torque from a drive device to a roller in a roll stand. For this purpose, the device comprises a spindle, which is connected via a drive-side pivot bearing to a drive device. On the side of the rollers, the spindle is rotatably coupled via its roller-side pivot bearing to the pin of a roller. Furthermore, at least two pump devices are disclosed for pumping a lubricant. The pump devices comprise respectively a lubricant piston, which is radially eccentrically mounted on the roller side on the front side of the spindle, which has a fixed side and a loose side. The lubricant piston is fixed in the roller-side pivot bearing with its fixed side. On the other hand, the lubricant piston is displaceably mounted with its loose side in the axial direction in a channel on its roller-side end. The partial channel and the lubricant piston form a piston cylinder unit. When the drive-side bearing and the roller-side pivot bearing are offset so that they are arranged relative to each other in such a way that the drive shaft of the drive device and the pin of the roller are not aligned with each other, the longitudinal axis of the spindle and of the roller pin are arranged at an angle to each other. With such a constellation, a rotation of the spindle means that the lubricant piston is moved back and forth in the partial channel, which is to say that a reciprocating stroke movement is realized.
As a result of the reciprocating stroke movement of the piston, the lubricant is pumped from an external container mounted on the spindle into the actual joint connection between the spindle and the roller pin. The external container must be regularly refilled with a lubricant, which must be fresh and in particular cool.